The Fire Department of the City of New York (FDNY) responded to the World Trade Center (WTC) on 9/11/01 and despite numerous injuries and incredible losses (343 FDNY rescue workers died that day) continued to provide rescue, recovery and clean-up services from 9/11/01 until the site officially closed on 6/2/02. During this effort, nearly the entire FDNY rescue workforce was exposed. The team submitting this WTC Medical Monitoring & Treatment Program Supplement has been the team for the initial CDC WTC medical monitoring program, as well as the NIOSH Clinical and Data Coordinating Centers WTC medical programs. Our response to this supplement invitation builds on the results of our successful efforts for the last 5 years; continuation and expansion of the current program is essential for the long-term medical monitoring and treatment of FDNY rescue workers (incumbent and retired) who responded to and worked during the WTC attack, rescue and recovery efforts. Based on our prior work in collecting, analyzing and publishing these data while maintaining patient privacy and confidentiality, as well as the strength of our collaborations with the many other WTC investigators, we believe we are best suited for the continuation of this program. FDNY rescue personnel also agree, as over 85% of those eligible have come to us for their medical monitoring examinations, and to date we have evaluated and analyzed data of 14,092 FDNY rescue workers. Continued medical monitoring and clinical services, including treatment and medications, remain essential to our patients, as they continue to suffer from respiratory and mental health problems. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]